Bribery
by Steffie1
Summary: After they were caught by the police, the Loathe family were willing to do anything to get out of jail...Glyde x Denise.


This is a one-shot that's set after "Misadventures of Tron Bonne" when Glyde, Lex Loathe and a few birdbots were thrown in jail. They were only in jail for about a week. I really can't imagine them in jail longer than that ;).

Pairings: Implied Glyde x Denise.

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) Steffie

Bribery

It had been a week since the Loathes were in jail. Glyde sat quietly on the bed as he watched with irritation how the birdbots fought amongst themselves. All three of them were quite irritated about being in the same cell together. The three never liked each other to begin with; which Glyde understood made them even more annoyed with one another. But, couldn't they just give him some peace and quiet for just one hour?

The henchman was also quite annoyed about being in a small prison cell with his birdbots and Mr. Loathe. The birdbots's squabble gave him a headache, while Mr. Loathe tried very hard to bribe the officers. None fell for it. Not even the ones Loathe were friends with. He never liked the prison uniforms either. Grey wasn't his colour. The uniform was very itchy; and he had sensitive skin. Not to mention the awful soap and shampoo. His skin and hair would never be the same again.

"Mr. Loathe sir, will we get out of here soon?" Glyde moaned as he smothered his face into the hard pillow. The air was pushed out of his lungs as one birdbot jumped onto his back with force. He grabbed the birdbot by the screw and shucked him off the bed. He smirked with evilness as he heard the poor birdbot wail. That outta show him.

"We would've been out of here already if our dear police friends would get us out of here." Mr. Loathe huffed in anger.  
"Maybe they're busy planning our escape?" the henchman asked as he got up into a sitting position.  
"They should've done it by now. I'm also sick and tired of the goody-goody cops negotiating me. Asking me the same thing over and over like I'm stupid. I'm also sick and tired of seeing that Captain, her officers and the one they believed captured us."

"Mr. Loathe, why didn't they negotiate me yet?" Loathe's second in command asked. He noticed they've never negotiated him at all during the entire week.  
"You have an innocent face. They believed I somehow forced you into being my henchman. Waitaminute"  
"Mr. Loathe sir"  
"Maybe you should bribe one of the police officers? Maybe the one with the glasses"  
"Me? But sir, I"  
"You have an innocent face and you are known for your silver-tongue. Yes, you should bribe that brunette girl that wore glasses"  
"But, I can't bribe her with money"  
"Who said anything about money?"

Meanwhile in the Captain's office

"You want me to negotiate with Mr. Loathe's henchman alone?" Denise gasped as she pointed at herself. Her mouth was agape.  
"He seemed to take a liking to you. I've noticed when we go to fetch his boss for negotiation, he would only smile at you. I'm sure he would be more open to you." the Captain explained behind her desk.  
"But, er...wouldn't it be dangerous?" the officer bit her lip as she fiddled with her glasses.

"We will be standing outside. The room has one-sided glass but we'll watch you the entire time. We won't be hearing what you say because the room's sound-proof, of course"  
"...I'm not so sure"  
"You've captured them both right? Surely this wouldn't be as difficult? I even delayed the due date of the report so that you could negotiate with them before you could write it"  
"..." Denise sighed inwardly. Why didn't the real heroes admit that they've captured the Loathes? Now she's in trouble.

Later. Outside of the Loathe's jail cell.

The captain, three officers and two guards stood with Denise as they opened the cell door.  
"Negotiation with me again? What an honour!" Mr. Loathe said with sarcasm. He didn't care it was out-of-character for him; he was quite grumpy. The two guards silently walked up to Glyde. They handcuffed his wrists together as they forced him up.  
"We're negotiating your young friend here." the captain grinned as the guards lead Mr. Loathe's loyal henchman out of the jail cell. The cell door slammed shut as an officer locked it.

The loan shark sweated bullets. Would Glyde crack, even though he was loyal to him? "Keh, wanna bet 500 zenny he'll crack?" a birdbot asked his companion. He was ignorant about Mr. Loathe's glare.  
"You're on!" the other birdbot quacked as he slapped his wing against his cellmate's.

Negotiation Room

The Captain, her officers and the guards stood outside of the Negotiation Room while Denise sat inside with Glyde. They eyed the henchman's every move. Glyde's wrists were still handcuffed together, which gave them a bit of relief. But, they didn't know who was more nervous: Glyde, Denise or them.

Mr. Loathe's second-in-command sat in the chair opposite of the officer everyone believed captured him and his boss. Denise had a notepad and pen with her. Only the table separated them from each other. Glyde rested his elbows on the table; his fingers drummed against the hard wood like he played an invisible piano. Officer Marmalade watched his nimble fingers.

"So, you play the piano?" Denise asked the first thing that was on her mind. She blushed when she realized she didn't ask the right question.  
"When I was little." Glyde shrugged as his fingers stopped. His fingers fiddled with his hair as he realized he was a bit personal with her.  
"Why do you work for Loathe"  
"I wanted to"  
"Oh."

Glyde's visible eye gazed into Denise's eyes. He smiled with warmth as she did the same. She felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. She looked away when she realized what happened. Glyde made sure his fringe covered his entire face when he realized his cheeks became the same colour as his ruby-red eyes.  
'What am I doing?!' they both wondered.

"We're not going anywhere..." an officer sighed in frustration as she looked into the window of the negotiation room.  
"Give it time. Maybe he'll reveal something soon." the captain suggested as she glanced into the negotiation room as well.

An hour later

"It must be tough, hm?" Glyde spoke in a smooth and sincere voice.  
"What do you mean?" Denise stammered. The question surprised her.  
"Everyone believed you captured us both. I'll bet your superior would like a report on how you did it. Pity you didn't, huh? Imagine what trouble you'd get in if they found out you lied about capturing us both. What a pity; you had potential"  
"What are you trying to say?" the officer asked in suspicion.

"I'll give you a very convincing report about what've happened"  
"What would you like in return, hm? I know you'll want something in return"  
"I was going to give it for free, but now that you've mentioned it..." Glyde purred as he leaned so close to Denise, their noses touched. The officer's heart thumped hard against her chest as she felt her palms become sweaty. She felt her cheeks burn.  
"Wh--what d-do y-you w--want"  
"I'll give you the report, then I'll tell you what I want in return." Glyde purred with fake sincerity.

An hour later

"A very convincing report, right?" Glyde mused as Denise jolted everything he said down.  
"You're right. Quite a creative imagination you have there." the brunette complimented her light-brunette companion.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Glyde spoke up as he realized Denise forgot about the deal she made with him. "Oh, yes. I nearly forgot!" the officer gasped. She got from her chair to get more close to her captive.  
'Mr. Loathe, we shall be free tonight.' Glyde smirked. He knew the bribery would work. She will bail him and Mr. Loathe out.

Denise leaned in front of his face. He studied her every move. She cupped his face with her hands as she tilted his chin up. To his utter surprise, Glyde received a full-blown kiss on his lips. He stared agape at his kisser, who didn't seem sorry that she had kissed him.  
"Thank you very much." Denise smiled with sweetness. She didn't notice Glyde had lost his voice. In fact, she didn't even notice her fellow officers, the guards and the captain went inside the negotiation room after she had kissed him. After she realized their presence, the guards had lead Glyde back to his cell.

That night

"What do you mean it didn't work out?" Mr. Loathe growled at his henchman. The men ignored the birdbot that wailed it wasn't fair he lost 500 zenny.  
"She knew I tried to bribe her. She scratched my back after I scratched hers"  
"How"  
"She...kissed me." Glyde thanked quietly that their lighting was poor. He didn't have to explain to his superior why his cheeks were tinted pink.  
"A crafty young lady, don't you say? We'll just have to try harder next time."

The jail cell creaked open as two guards, two officers, Denise and the Captain entered the jail cell. Four birdbots followed the humans into the cell.  
"Mr. Loathe and Mr. Glyde, you're free to go." the captain spat with bitterness in her voice.  
"Huh?" Glyde blinked in surprise as he gazed at Denise for a moment. She turned away as her cheeks became pink.  
"Keh?" the birdbots stared at one another.  
"Your bail was paid on credit." The Captain explained as she eyed the four birdbots that paid the bail money.

Much later. Inside of Mr. Loathe's airship. In his office

The crime boss sat behind his desk while his underling stood by his right side. Three birdbots stood in front of Glyde while the ones that bailed them out stood in front of the desk. "What?!" The loan shark's voice as he heard the news that shocked him to the core. His henchman's eyes became even more wide than dinner plates. But, only one eye was visible. The three birdbots that were in jail with them eyed the birdbots that bailed them out with an evil eye.  
"Quack! We paid the bail money with your credit card because we couldn't find Glyde's, or ours"  
"Don't you know how much the bail was? It was even more money than I've earned my entire life"  
"Keh Keh Keh. That's the only way we could get you out of jail. No one else wanted to help out."

"Mr. Loathe sir, we could always continue with our business like normal." Glyde suggested.  
"No"  
"Hm"  
"I'll lie low for the meantime. I'll be hiding until I'm ready. Maybe you should take a 'vacation'?" the loan shark studied his young friend.  
"How long"  
"Until I'll contact you to come back to work again"  
"Thank you, sir." Glyde bowed before he turned his heel to leave.

"Glyde?" Mr. Loathe spoke, which stopped Glyde in his tracks.  
"Yes, sir"  
"What will you be doing"  
"Searching for the Mother Lode"  
"But, that would be quite a challenge"  
"I've heard of two veteran pirates that searched for the Mother Lode as well. Maybe I should convince them to work for me"  
"Good thinking, boy. Good luck"  
"Thank you, sir."

The teenage boy took all his machinery and birdbots with as he begun his new life as an air pirate. Little did he know, his life shall change forever...

THE END 


End file.
